


【授翻】Forgiven/原谅

by Clover_cherik



Series: 后来（作者VisionaryGalaxy） [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Closure, F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Not A Fix-It, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Unrequited Love, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 提要：“没有别的办法了。”过去五年里，这些话如同定时炸弹一般一直在Pepper的脑海里，一场她等待着会偷走他们所建造的一切的爆炸。





	【授翻】Forgiven/原谅

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forgiven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625855) by [VisionaryGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy). 



> 作者笔记：Pepper在这次的电影里非常出色。她的个性发展十分惊人，我认为她明白了他们会在哪里结束，并承诺了不会阻止Tony去做他要做的事情。但这并不能让放手变得容易。

Pepepr等待着。

她无法将目光从门口转移到这间小办公室，她的每一部分都在静静地呼唤着那个人，她认出这个人正准备走过来。一个小时前，所有人离开的时候，嗡嗡的噪声便消失了，Morgan已经上床睡了，Happy或是Rohdey会照顾她，直到Pepper回来。

现在是时候了。

门把手缓缓地、痛苦地转动着，Pepper希望自己能忍住不哭。这无法避免，她知道，但若他不做这最后一件事，给出着最后的缓刑，她会活在诅咒之中。

Stephen Strange身着西装，对于这样一个大个子的男人来说，看起来瘦得不可思议。他静静走进了房间。蕴着风暴般的眼神落在Pepper身上，朝他点头致意的时候，她感到胸口上的空洞疼得厉害。

他走上前来，默默地站在她的桌前，就像在等待她一般。那样的方式让她觉得荣幸。她用颤抖的手指了指椅子，示意他坐，他照做了，尽管很僵硬。

身体里有一部分的她想要尖叫和呼喊，想要用拳头捶打来人的胸膛、他的脸直至流血，直到她能让他直到随着她的每一次心跳，痛苦都会在身上回流的感觉。想要让他知道，他的选择让她失去丈夫，让她的女儿失去父亲。她想求她将她的心从被Tony偷走的地方还给他。她想流泪，哭泣，让这个男人见证这一切，作为他的赎罪。

“对不起。”安静而深沉，真诚而破碎。

Pepper颤抖着吸了口气，目光呆滞，低声喑哑地说：“我知道了（I know）。”

她想闭上眼睛，但她知道眼前会出现怎样的画面。她想喝上一瓶，然后忘掉一切。她想爬到女儿的床上试着重新感受。她希望自己能够原谅坐在她面前的男人，因为他眼中的神情，自从那个响指以来，她已经见过太多次了，自从Tony那天深夜从那艘飞船上下来，饥肠辘辘，一脸溃败。

“我知道的（I Knew）。”她喃喃道。

Stephen的头微微倾斜了一下，但他还是保持了沉默。

“Tony，”她被他的名字呛住，咬紧牙关，呜咽着，然后迫使自己继续，“他告诉了我关于泰坦的事。你说没有别的办法了。”

他的眼睛是湿的。她心中某些邪恶的部分想要摧毁他。然而Stephen缓缓点了点头，不知为何，这个简单的动作使她感到一丝安慰。着感觉夹杂着悲伤与愤怒，就像那些年一样，所有的时间都在等着这一刻尘埃落定，等着别人告诉她她是对的……好吧。

“没有别的办法。我知道，有一天，他会拯救我们所有人。”Stephen的声音仍旧平静，不确定。

Pepper双手紧握成全，“我知道我没法永远留住他。你救他一命是有原因的，那也不是为了我。”

“你说得对。我很抱歉。”

他是的，她知道他是的。会痛苦，怎么可能没有呢？她的丈夫被从她身边偷走了……然而她一早便一直都知道。当他们结婚宣誓时，她不确定这段婚姻能持续多久；当她发现自己怀孕时，满脑子都是孩子会变成孤儿的噩梦；当她看着他给孩子读书听，做晚饭，开玩笑说她是个神童的时候，Pepepr的头顶就有一个无声的时钟，永远在窃窃私语着： **没有别的办法了** 。

泪水夺眶而出，因为明白和真的经历是如此不同，如此痛苦到无法去活。她用颤抖的双手擦了擦眼泪，用一种从Tony走了以来从未有过的方式哭泣着，颤抖穿透了她周身，喘息声打湿了空气。

颤抖的双臂环抱着她，她紧紧抓住Stephen的胸膛。他用手梳理着她的头发，她很感激他没有发出声音，也没有恳求她冷静，只是在她崩溃破碎的时候成了那个稳定的存在。Tony的样子在她眼前浮现，这么多年来的，每一段美好或不好的记忆，每一句讽刺的话语和痛苦的噩梦，她拼命地想要得到更多。更多的时间，更多的Tony，更多的爱，更多的生命，更多，更多，更多， **更多** 。

“对不起。”

她松开的时候，双手紧紧攥着他的外衣，摇了摇头，努力、那么该死地努力地尝试着，“不。”她用力噙住泪水，“别那么说。这不是你的错。”

既是透过眼泪，她也能看见他痛苦的表情，她感觉一股信念涌上心头，“有多久？”

“什么？”他低声说，距离他自己的哭泣亦只有一步之遥。

她看见了他眼中的挣扎，直到最终，用那颤抖的嘴唇低声吐出，“七年。”

这句话就如同一枪命中她的胸口，但她没有停下来，继续，总是继续着，“代价呢？”

他的目光朝门口闪烁，然后回到她身上，悲悯地说，“Morgan从未出生。”

她的前额抵在他潮湿的外衣上，甚至还有更多的泪水从她颊上滑落，“谢谢，还有，谢谢。”

他的手安在她身上，静止着僵住。Pepper试图调整自己的声音，“谢谢你，因为有了五年的时间，还有他留给我的一部分。”

她忍不住啜泣起来，脆弱无力地抑制着哭泣。他不需要说话，双手有挪动了，她想也许她做对了，让Tony感到骄傲。要责怪面前的男人很容易，太容易了，在发生了一切之后。但她不会，她不能。

Pepper不会因怨恨，甚至是仇恨谴责他。她想要变得更好，因为或许，倘若她能原谅他，她就能原谅Tony。悲伤是一件可怕而复杂的事情，但她不是唯一一个感受到悲伤的人……因为她看到了一些东西，一个细微的，尚可辨认的，表情。

“你爱他。”她濡湿的嗓音低声说。

Stephen再次僵住了。

“没事的。如果我看了你看到的一切，我也无法想象那不会发生。”

Pepper抽离开来时，发现泪水已从Stephen的脸上滚落。她站起来，将他拉进怀抱，紧紧拥住了他。他静静地回答到，“是的。”

“是的，”她回以同样的平静。“没事的。会没事的。”

他们就站在那里，被一种特殊的悲伤联结在一起。Pepper开始相信，或许有一天，真的会没事的。就如她所说的。


End file.
